Pray
Pray is Paula's special ability in EarthBound. It triggers a random effect, including restoring a small amount of HP/PP and causing everyone in battle to feel strange. It is generally viewed as having a limited use, but it is vital in the final battle with Giygas. List of Effects *"A very subtle light engulfed (party member)!" - Small HP recovery to party. *"A warm light surrounded (party member)!" - Slightly higher HP recovery to party. *"A golden light poured over the area!" - Full HP recovery to one party member. *"A mysterious light enveloped (party member)!" - Small PP recovery to party. *"Some heavy air flowed into the area!" - Defense decrement to everyone. *"A dazzling light enveloped (party member)!" - Uncontrollable crying to allies and enemies, with the random chance of not affecting something, unless they are immune. *"A mysterious aroma wafted into the area!" - Putting allies and enemies to sleep with the random chance of not affecting something, unless they are immune. *"A terrible, heaven rending sound, echoed in the area!" - Feeling strange to allies and enemies, with the random chance of not affecting something, unless they are immune. *"The dazzling light chased the enemy!" - Damage to one enemy (ranges from 150 - 225 normally) *"Rainbow colored light shone into the area!" - Revives allies and enemies in battle. The Battle Against Giygas During the final battle, Paula must pray nine times to kill Giygas to defeat him for good. However, this can only be done after the first phase of the true Giygas battle. The player must wait for Pokey to give his taunting monologue about Ness's fate (which is further triggered by dealing enough damage to Giygas). After the monologue, Giygas' HP must be depleted in the first phase before he becomes vulnerable to prayer. In this battle, Pray's normal effects are inaccessible owing to the use of the ability strictly to advance the battle and deal damage to Giygas. Several people answer Paula's calls and pray for the safety of Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo. They are as follows: #The Mr. Saturns feel a strange new sensation and, joined by Apple Kid and Dr. Andonuts, pray for the well-being and safety of Ness and his friends. (Makes Giygas's defenses become unstable) #One of the Runaway Five feels something stop him, and he prays for the safety of Ness and his friends. (45 HP of damage to Giygas) #Paula's father hears his daughter's voice, and he prays for the safety of Paula and her friends. (100 HP of damage to Giygas) #Tony feels anxious about Jeff, and he prays for the safety of Jeff and his friends. (163 HP of damage to Giygas) #A young woman in Dalaam awakes from a dream forecasting Poo's demise, and she prays for the well-being of Poo and his friends. (445 HP of damage to Giygas) #Of all people, Frank Fly himself recalls Ness's "shining young face", and prays for the safety of Ness and his friends. (929 HP of damage to Giygas) #Ness's Mother feels terribly uneasy, and she prays for the safety of her son and his friends. (1357 HP of damage to Giygas, and causes him to become fatally wounded) Here, EarthBound's Eight Melodies can be heard, instead of the normal "Prayers of friends" theme. #Paula's call is absorbed by the darkness, thus having no effect. #Paula's final cry touches the heart of the Player, who prays for the children, having never met them before. (3362 HP of damage to Giygas) As the Player keeps praying, more and more of their name is revealed; once their full name is shown, the last chunk of damage is done to Giygas, and he dissipates after Pokey gives his final monologue and flees. (6275, 13700, and 22650 HP of damage to Giygas) Category:EarthBound Category:Special Moves Category:Abilities in Earthbound